


the space between us

by maerose



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maerose/pseuds/maerose
Summary: Robron ending for July 18th episode.“You’re staying firmly on your side though, so don’t even think about it.”





	the space between us

It was ridiculous how much of a comfort it was to just sit down on his side of the bed, feeling it dip as Aaron lay down on the other.

“You’re staying firmly on your side though, so don’t even think about it.”

He sighed, blinked. The movement felt strange and slow; it chafed like there was some kind of sand residue behind his lids. He knew he couldn’t expect anything different, but still. His night at the scrapyard had left him feeling lonely and achin’ – and he desperately craved that connection to his husband right now. To feel _right_ again.

“Fair enough,” he said.

But when he lay down on the bed and turned out the lights, he couldn’t bring himself to close his eyes. He marveled at Aaron, at the way his body created the oh so familiar shape in the darkness. He was tense, his husband was, and the idea that he had again been the cause of it hurt.

He’d promised to do so much better, this time.

Aaron grumbled after a while. “Stop it.”

“What’s that, now?”

The other man twisted around so they were – _finally_ – face to face. “The starin’. I’ll never get to sleep if you carry on like this.”

_If you carry on like this, we’re both gonna lose ya._ His mind echoed. _We will._

Aaron exhaled loudly, pushing a world of bitterness and worry past his lips. “We’ve been here before, and no good ever comes of it.”

Robert inched closer, grateful for the fact that it didn’t cause the other man to retreat. Reached out to touch, but didn’t. Instead, he lay his fingers just a breath away from Aaron’s skin, allowing him that space. If Aaron wanted his touch, he’d reach for him. _Please_ , he thought. _I miss ya._

“I’m sorry.”

“Not enough.” Aaron stared up at the ceiling. “I need you to commit to this, to us. Me and Liv and Seb. Even if it means setting aside you feeling angry and bein’ out for vengeance.”

“D’you know what Jimmy told me this morning?” It had been replaying in his mind all day. “He said life in general’s so much better when you and I are on the same side.” God knows where he’d be without Aaron. The months they’d spent apart had nearly killed him. “I’ll stop. I promise. I _choose you._ ”

He got a raised eyebrow for that, which, fair point, but… “I need you to believe me, Aaron.”

“I’ve believed in ya before.”

Robert stopped breathing for a second, never mind the fact that Aaron’s face had immediately pinched together with regret. Aaron turned his hand and intertwined their fingers. “I didn’t mean that. I’m just… I’m going to have to see it for myself, yeah? You’re good with words, Rob. Y’always have been.”

“I’m not going to mess this up.” He shifted closer still. “Nothing is going to break us up, husband. Especially not my own stupidity.”

Aaron smiled at that. “Ya reckon, husband?”

“I _know_ , husband.” Robert’s other hand travelled to cup Aaron’s face. “I love you.”

“I know,” Aaron said. “You’re still not gettin’ any, though.”

Aaron turned back after that, the slope of his silhouette decidedly more relaxed than it had been. But in the middle of the night, he’d unconsciously sought out Robert. Softly murmured his name on the end of a small vulnerable sound. Let himself be held.

No better feeling in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! *waves* 
> 
> Alright so about a week or two ago I got pulled into the glorious mess that is Robron and I have obsessed ever since.  
> This is my first attempt at writing them, so I really hope I've done them justice!
> 
> Robert Sugden Dingle is my bb. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, yeah? ;)


End file.
